Games
by Zweiela77
Summary: Semi-AU mungkin Ikutilah hari-hari para favorite characters kita dari P3 dan P4 di saat musim panas! Fanfic pertama
1. Chapter 1 : Opening

Games

Chapter 1 : Opening

Burung-burung bernyanyi senang di dahan pohon dimana mereka bertengger. Cahaya matahari masih bersinar terang, hawa panasnya menyengat kulit para anggota S.E.E.S. dan I.T. Mulai hari ini sekolah _officially_ libur, karena musim panas sudah datang.

Tapi, tentu saja ada PR yang selalu mengganggu jalannya liburan musim panas para anggota S.E.E.S dan I.T. Walaupun begitu, tampaknya ada beberapa orang –yang entah kenapa terlalu bodoh ato malas- sedang asik berbicara di ruang tamu.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki memakai topi –untuk menutupi kebotakannya- dan baju polos –kan lagi musim panas, lalu laki-laki yang punya muka bishounen dengan mata biru yang selalu berkelap-kelip seperti lampu disko, yang ini pake semacam syal kuning dengan garis hitam sebagai outlinenya –panas-panas begini pake selendang- dan yg terakhir itu punya headphone warna orange gede dipundaknya.

Mereka sedang bergosip, eh, berbincang tentang segala macam. Dark Hourlah, Shadowlah, pakaian dalam wanitalah, spor—_WAIT!!_ Rewind! Rewind!!

Dark Hourlah, Shadowlah, pakai-

Dasar, anak cowo zaman sekarang! Pikirannya kurang ngeres! *sarcastic*

"Hey," kata cowo yang make syal itu, "Mau main _Truth or Dare_ gak?"

"Truth or Dare?" tanya cowo yang lain

Si cowo syal hanya mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Boleh," jawab si cowo topi.

"Kalau gitu gue siapin dulu alat-alatnya," kata si cowo syal lagi.

~blank~

"Dari mana aja sih lo?!" seru si headphone kesal. Si syal hanya tertawa bodoh, dan meletakkan barang-barang yang iya sudah ambil. Si topi, si headphone ama si bishounen udah nunggu lama kira-kira selama 5 menit. "Iya nih, kuma!" seru si bishounen "Mank lo ambil apa aja sih?" tanya si topi.

"Sorry, sorry!" serunya minta maaf, "Gue susah nyari alatnya."

"Kertas, kayu, karet, batok kelapa," kata bishounen dan si headphone melanjutkan, "Spidol, botol kosong, koin, lilin... ini apa?"

Si headphone mengangkat kayu yang berbentuk seperti hati, si syal menjawab, "Ini planchette."

"Planchette?" tanya mereka semua bingung.

"Cuma alat. Bisa ganti pake koin kok!" serunya

Tiba-tiba saja si headphone ama si topi terkena listrik (ini cuma background yg kyk di anime ama komik gitu)

"He... hei...," panggil si topi, "Kita... bukan mau..."

"Ini bukan... permainan...," kata si headphone, ketakutan.

"Hm? Hmm? What it is??" tanya si bishounen, penuh dengan rasa ingin tau (yg gak ada gunanya)

"Tenang!" seru si syal dengan penuh percaya diri, "Kita mau main Truth or Dare! Bukan _Ouija_!!"

"_Ouija_? Ouija apaan?!" tanya si bishounen

"Terus ini buat apa?" tanya si topi dan si headphone bersamaan.

"Siapa tau saja ada yang bosan," katanya dengan enteng, "Kita bisa ganti permainan."

"MAIN _OUIJA_?!!!" seru mereka berdua kaget

"Ne, ne, Ouija apaan?!" tanya si bishounen

"Lo gila?!" seru mereka, "Kalau kita diikuti hantu gimana?!"

"Kan ini cuma buat isi waktu luang!" seru si syal, masih dengan senyuman santainya

"Sudahlah! Tak akan terjadi apa-apa!!" seru si syal lagi mencoba membuat si topi ama si headphone bisa percaya, bahwa main Ouija tidak akan membuat mereka dihantui.

"Ouija apaan?" tanya si bishounen

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa merekapun setuju. Lalu, si syal meminggirkan semua alat yang mereka tidak perlukan saat bermain Truth or Dare.

"Oi, oi! Ouija apaan?"

Ia mengambil botol kosong dan menidurkannya di meja. "Baiklah, kita mulai," kata si syal dan kemudian memutar botol itu.

"OI!! OUIJA APAAN?!!" seru si bishounen, sebal karena tidak diperhatikan dari tadi.

Mereka bertiga tidak mempedulikan si bishounen. Botol terus berputar, berputar, berputar. Si bishounen _pout_ dengan manisnya (eh, authoress gak tau bhasa indo ny 'pout' jadi ditulis dlm english, sorry! DX)

Akhirnya botolpun mulai berputar dengan pelan, pelan, pelan, pelan...

Dan jatuh pada......

!!

~blank~

Untuk sementara segini dulu.

Menurut readers gimana? jgn lupa RnR ya (ini fanfic pertama, jadi jgn sadis" ya) klau mau tau Ouija apaan (kyk si bishounen), cari di wiki ama google aja. Readers bisa tebak diatas siapa aja kan? (moga" gak OOC) truz mau jatuhny ke siapa?

Thx buanget udah mau ngebaca ya!

Oh ya, ini agak sedikit AU... (mungkin?) Abisnya Authoress gabung S.E.E.S ama I.T jadi satu gak ada jeda (umur mereka sama) tapi masih ada Shadow & segala macam kok!


	2. Chapter 2 : Flirt and French Kiss

**Games**

Chapter 2 : Flirt and French Kiss

Kamar anggota salah satu S.E.E.S penuh dengan cewe-cewe yang berkumpul bersama untuk mengerjakan PR musim panas –yang menurut mereka mudah. Satonaka Chie, cewe berambut bob ini sedah kesusahan membuat PR sama dengan Kujikawa Rise. Amagi Yukiko, cewe yang terlihat elegan ini tampaknya santai-santai saja dalam mengerjakan PR diikuti Takeba Yukari, Yamagishi Fuuka dan Aigis.

AC dinyalakan diruangan itu, karena kebanyakan orang membuat hawa menjadi sesak. Gelas yang terisi air dingin diletakkan di lantai dekat meja bundar dimana mereka sedang membuat PR musim panas.

Suara jangrik, _krik krik_, bisa terdengar dari luar. (Bisa gak sih? Ato cuma malem?)

"Eh, Yukiko, nomor ini gimana sih?" tanya Chie pada Yukiko

Yukiko melihat nomor yang ditunjuk Chie dan kemudian menjelaskan, "Ini harus dibeginikan lalu... blablabla..."

Chiepun bertanya, "Tapi, kan ada ini. Mana bisa..."

"Kan udah gue bilang, ini harus di... blablabla..."

"Oooh! Begitu toh!!" seru Chie yang sekarang udah mengerti.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit ato jam. Mereka semua telah selesai mengerjakan PR musim panasnya. Chie berdiri untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku begitu dengan beberapa cewe lain.

Fuuka melihat ke arah gelas dekatnya, isi gelas itu udah abis. "Aku akan mengambil minuman lagi," kata Fuuka yang beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti Yukari yang berkata, "Aku juga ikut. Yang lain mau apa?"

"Takeba-san, minta Pocari Sweat yah," kata Chie minta tolong

"Saya sebenarnya ingin teh, tapi karena cuaca panas, air putih saja," kata Yukiko dengan senyuman

"Rise mau soda!" seru Rise dengan riang karena udah selesai ngerjain PR segabrek-gabrek.

"Oli untukku," jawab Aigis

Semua sweatdrop mendengar Aigis, "Baiklah, minna-san tunggu sebentar ya," kata Fuuka dan mereka berdua keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Ujung botol itu jatuh di...

IORI JUNPEI!!!

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Ryoji

_Hmm..., kalau __**Truth**__ pasti nanya yang aneh-aneh... kalau __**Dare**__... iseng aja ah!_, pikir Junpei, ia tidak berpikir lebih jauh dan langsung menjawab, "_Dare_!"

Oh, Ryoji tertawa licik, sangat licik. Tapi Junpei tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu...," ucap Ryoji dengan nada seram, Junpei menahan nafas, "Lo harus nge-flirt!!"

?!!

"WHAAAT?!!!" seru Junpei dan Yosuke kaget

"Flirt siapa?" tanya Teddie

"Hmm," gumam Ryoji dengan pose berpikirnya, "Siapa ya...??"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Yukari dan Fuuka turun.

Lampu neon muncul dikepala Ryoji dan ia berbisik pada Junpei, "*psst psst* Yukari!! *psst psst*"

Junpei menjadi batu, "Aa... a... GAK MAU!!!"

"Napa?"

"Gue bisa DIBUNUH ama Yuka-tan!!!"

Yukari melihat ke arah Junpei, "Napa nama gue jadi ikut-ikutan?"

"Eh, bu... bukan apa-apa kok... Yuka-tan...," kata Junpei dengan gagap, ketakutannya memuncak. Yukari dan Fuuka turun dari tanggadengan mata tajam Yukari yang terus melihati Junpei. Fuuka mengambil minuman yang Chie, Yukiko, Rise serta dirinya dan Yukari inginkan dari lemari es.

Kecuali oli... itu diambil... mending gak usah tau dhe...

"Ayolah! Ini darenya!!" seru Ryoji dan mendorong Junpei kearah Yukari dan Fuuka.

"Lo mau apa lagi sih, Stupei?!" seru Yukari

Junpei tampak segan melakukan darenya, ia melirik ke arah Ryoji dan kawan-kawannya. Ryoji dan Teddie mendukung Junpei sedangkan Yosuke, orang yang masih punya perasaan untuk tidak mendukung Junpei, tau bahwa Junpei sudah pacaran dengan Chidori jadi tidak mungkin, ia nge-flirt orang lain selain Chidori.

Junpei menghela nafas dan menghadap ke arah Ryoji dan berkata, "Enggak ma-"

"Kalau gak mau, entar gue bilang Chidori lo nge-flirt Minato."

?!!!

Junpei jadi batu lagi + ada listrik mengelegar dibelakang (background)

Yukari kaget mendengarnya begitu juga dengan Fuuka serta Yosuke. Teddie sih hanya tersenyum-senyum gak jelas... --'

Akhirnya dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa, Junpeipun mulai nge-flirt Yukari ama Fuuka.

Saking kagetnya Yukari, ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dilakukan Junpei pada dirinya dan Fuuka.

* * *

"Takeba-san dan Yamagishi-san lama sekali...," kata Rise

"Aku akan check," kata Yukiko dan Chie berkata, "Aku ikut."

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan turun kebawah.

* * *

Yukari yang telah sadar mulai memberikan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan ke Junpei. Hal ini membuat Junpei berhenti nge-flirt mereka berdua. Dan hasilnya...

DUAAAK!!

JLLLEEBBBB!!

BLETAAAAKKK!!

GYAAAAHHHHHH!!

"Eh..., kita bantu Iori-san gak...?" tanya Yosuke, iapun takut berhadapan dengan Yukari yang marah-marah.

Ryoji dengan santai tidak mempedulikan dan memutar botol, "Biarkan saja."

Botol itu jatuh di...

"TEDDIE, KUMA!!!" seru Teddie yang terlalu gembira.

"Teddie pilih _dare_!!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Si Teddie...," ucap Yosuke yang bersweatdrop

"Hmm...," gumam Ryoji yang berpikir, "Cium Yosuke!!"

?!!!

* * *

"Semuanya sudah dibeli?" tanya Souji pada Nanako dan ia mengangguk, "Sudah, Oni-chan!"

"Ayo, kita balik ke dorm," ajak Souji sambil mengangkat kantong plastik yang berat dan Nanako mengangkat kantong plastik yang ringan.

* * *

Chie dan Yukiko dan dapat mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah.

_DUAAAK!!_

_JLLLEEBBBB!!_

_BLETAAAAKKK!!_

_GYAAAAHHHHHH!!_

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Yukiko

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Chie, "Ayo kita check."

* * *

Teddie mengira dirinya sama dengan _Ou-sama Game_ di Escapade. Dengan matanya yang super berbinar, ia mendekati Yosuke dan memoyongkan bibirnya.

"Oi! Teddie!! Gue bisa dihajar abis-abisan ama Chi-"

"Ayo, Teddie!! Terus!" dukung Ryoji

_Sumpah, gue bakalan bunuh Ryoji!!_, pikir Yosuke

Makin deket, makin deket, makin deket, makin deket, ma-

Yosuke mendorong badan Teddie jauh dari dirinya dan lari menuju pintu keluar dorm.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Souji membuka pintu dorm.

GUBRRAAAKKK!!

Yosuke _tak sengaja_ mendorong Souji jatuh. Souji terdorong ke belakang dan...

_CHUUU!!!_

* * *

Mulut Chie udah kayak apaan tau, muka kagetnya yang membuat ketawa Yukiko. Kiss yang dialami Yosuke dan Souji membuat tawa Yukiko membesar, lalu saat Junpei terbanting ke lantai dengan wajah lumayan babak belur, itulah hal yang membuat Yukiko terpingkal-pingkal di tangga.

* * *

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan!!" panggil Nanako

"Hmm?"

"Kiss tadi namanya _French Kiss_ ya?" tanya Nanako dengan polos

_?!!_

"Si-si-siapa ya-yang bi-bilang...?"

"Ryoji-san!" jawab Nanako

* * *

Authoress's notes :

Ukh... tadiny gak bermaksud buat ini jadi yaoi dengan _kiss_... tapi... ya udahlah. --'

Buat yang enggak ngerti apa yang dimaksud Yosuke dibagian ini, _"Oi! Teddie!! Gue bisa dihajar abis-abisan ama Chi-"_

nanti akan jelas dichapter berikutnya, jadi tunggu aja

yang Authoress maksud dengan _Chidori _pun akan dijelaskan di chapter kemudian (mungkin? Authoress blum tau, chapter 3 blum di buat..)

Authoress minta maaf kalau enggak lucu ya, tadinya chapter 2 ini mau dibuat lucu tapi humornya Authoress gak keluar... --'

Anyway, RnR!


End file.
